


Wanna Try That Again, Sweetheart?

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Inspired by prompts [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt by one imaginensfw on Tumblr I assume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Try That Again, Sweetheart?

 You burst through the hotel room door with Tom following suit. Throwing your purse and jacket down, you turned to see Tom locking the door, his handsome face turning a deep pink. It wasn't from embarrassment though...it was from anger.  

"Don't _ever_ fucking embarrass me like that again" you spat through clenched teeth.  

Tom chuckled darkly. "I embarrassed _you_? Pretty brave coming from you since you were the one throwing yourself at any man giving you attention." 

"Oh please! Like that bitch drooling over you at the bar wasn't on your radar the entire time?"   

"She was better company than you at least." Tom's face fell to an expressionless mask. 

You stared at him, chest heaving as your fists clenched and unclenched by your sides. "Fuck you."  

"Whatever."

Tom walked over to a nearby mini bar and fixed himself a tumbler of scotch. That made your already burning anger turn to scorching rage. You guys had been having numerous arguments the past few days and tonight was just the tip of the iceberg. The both of you had been trying -- and succeeding -- to bother one another. It seemed this party was the perfect place to do just that. 

"Do you want to leave?"  

"Do you?" 

"In fact, I do. Tell you what, I'll go back to the party and let one of the many men whose attention I was vying for fuck me and you can go find your bar whore and fuck her. Deal?" You cut a glare at him.

Tom's jaw clenched as he gently set his glass on the bar. "Watch your words, darling. I wouldn't want you to regret them." 

His voice had dropped to a dangerously hostile level. You were getting under his skin and it made you slightly happy.  

"Oh. Are you jealous, Thomas?" 

"Jealous? Of you? Unlike you, my _'bar whore'_ had better manners," Tom sneered. "I wouldn't mind fucking her actually. Especially in that ridiculously tight skirt she was wearing. Showing off those flawless legs..." he trailed off, watching your expression with an uptake of pride.

Before you could catch yourself, you were making big strides across the floor, raising your palm to Tom's face. In a swift move, Tom caught your wrist, backed you against the nearest wall and pressed his body close to yours. His warm breath, tinted with the scent of scotch, tickled your face. 

"You wanna try that again, sweetheart?" he husked into your ear. 

Even standing in your heels, he still dwarfed you by inches. Tom was never intimidating until this moment. Your heart pounded against your chest as you stared into dark electric blue eyes. 

"Let me go" you said in a low voice. 

"Or what?" Tom leaned forward, his nose nuzzling yours.  

It wasn't until then that you noticed him prodding your thigh through his tight trousers with his more than impressive erection. Your collective heavy breathing was the only noise in the otherwise quiet room. In an instant, his lips were crushing your own; his tongue invaded your mouth, aiming for one thing...dominance.  

Tom shamelessly ground his hips into yours, fucking you through your clothes. When his mouth moved to your neck to bite and suck at the sensitive skin you moaned openly, all the anger draining from you but the tension was still there. Grabbing one of your thighs, Tom lifted you off the ground and navigated his way to the master bedroom all the while keeping his lips on you. Your back met the bed forcefully and you tried to push yourself up onto your hands when Tom shoved you back down. 

"Lay there. Get ready for me" he husked as he quickly stripped in front of you. 

You frantically ripped your panties off and began moving your fingers against your sex, pumping them harshly beneath your dress. 

 Tom worked himself free of his briefs and was soon standing in all his nude glory. A regular Adonis. Shoving your legs apart, he knelt between them and pulled your dress down enough to expose your breasts. You tried to focus on him as you steadily developed a rythm at your apex, soaking your fingers. When and how you had become so aroused so fast was beyond you but it didn't matter. 

"Come here" Tom growled, pulling you close. His strong hands kept your thighs spread open. You moved your hand and braced for what you knew was coming. In an instant, Tom was burying himself inside you, thrusting deep enough to make you lose your breath for a few moments. It came back in full force, the only noise escaping was a high moan. 

He was relentless; everything about Tom was completely primal. His hips pistoned against you, delicious squelching filling the air, as he held you open with one hand while gripping the headboard with the other. His groans were loud and laced with the pleasure he felt, his head rolling back on his broad shoulders while he cursed. You carded your fingers through his curls and pulled hard. 

"You're killing me, woman" Tom strained above you. You managed a laugh.  

The feeling building deep in your belly told you that your orgasm was fast approaching and with the way he was moving, it would surely rip you apart.  

Your thighs were beginning to ache and though you didn't want him to stop, you hoped Tom was close. Every stroke was painfully deep, his cock thick as it stretched your channel to its limit. 

"Please" you begged aloud. 

"Begging for me, darling? I thought that was beneath you" Tom teased. 

"Make me come!" you yelled carelessly.  

Tom chuckled, using the headboard for leverage as he quickened his pace. Your moans grew louder and more wanton. Just as Tom leaned down and bit into the soft skin of your shoulder, the room's phone began to ring. That warranted a laugh from the both of you, the interruption not slowing Tom's pace. You began squeezing him tighter and tighter and you knew he was seconds away. Face flushed and his groans growing more out of control, all it took was one more thrust to make you both come together, screaming into the room. 

Tom held onto the headboard in an attempt to catch his breath while you panted below him. 

"Was that jealous enough for you?" 

You gazed up at Tom's grinning face and fought to hide a grin of your own. The phone began to ring again and Tom sighed. 

"Too loud for our neighbors I'm guessing" you said, pulling your dress back up over your exposed chest. 

Tom reached for the phone while stopping your hands. 

"We're far from done, sweetheart." 


End file.
